


Obi Wan's Bad Mental Health Day

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan experiences a bad mental health day. Luckily he has a lover so understanding and helpful.





	Obi Wan's Bad Mental Health Day

When Obi Wan woke up, he felt like a weight was pressing down on his chest. Depression wasn't something that Jedi were supposed to experience, but Obi Wan couldn't help it. He constantly felt like he wasn't good enough and for some reason today it weighed heavily on him. When the alarm went off, he stayed where he was unable to physically move, although he closed off his force bond so his bondmate wouldn't know how he was feeling. He felt Qui Gon's lips touch the back of his neck in a kiss as he reached over him to turn the alarm off. Still, he didn't move. 

"Obi Wan, I have never known you to stay so still when I kissed you," his former Master teased. Obi Wan felt a couple of hot tears fall from his eyes. Qui Gon sensed something was wrong after a few seconds when he realized he couldn't sense Obi Wan's emotions due to his having closed them off. "Hey, love, what's wrong?' Qui Gon ran his hand up and down Obi Wan's arm softly in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. 

Obi Wan turned and buried his face in his lover's chest as the few tears turned into sobs. "Qui, I just feel so depressed. It's just bad today." 

Qui Gon held tightly to his lover and comforted him as he cried. "Shhh. I'm here Obi." Qui Gon pressed a kiss to the top of Obi Wan's head. They stayed that way for hours. Qui Gon sent out a message to others to let them know that he and Obi Wan wouldn't be able to fulfill their duties today. Taking care of Obi Wan was more important than anything else, he didn't care if others disagreed.

"Qui Gon, you don't have to stay here with me all day," Obi Wan spoke softly after a while.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be my love," Qui Gon replied. "However, if you don't want me here, I will respect your wishes. However is best I can help, let me know."

Obi Wan wrapped his arms tighter around his lover. "I don't mind having you here. It helps."

"While I respect your choice to close yourself off to me, you really don't have to," Qui Gon whispered against Obi Wan's forehead. "I love you and nothing you feel is going to push me away. If you open up, I might be able to help." 

Obi Wan looked in his lover's eyes and blinked back tears, slowly lowering his shields. Qui Gon took in all of Obi Wan's feelings and sent back all of his love and affection for Obi Wan as he held him as a new wave of tears started coming. He gently held and kissed Obi Wan's forehead until he fell asleep.


End file.
